The Teenmunks: the beginning of alvinor
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: hey yall. this is my first story and im so nevious so be nice. so here goes...Alvin is currenty dateing Brittany, but what happens when he starts to fall for a certain blonde chipette?
1. A Star Is Born

Chapter One. A Star Is Born

**Pleasant Hill High**

**Presents**

**A Midsummer's Night Dream**

**.............**

**Auditions This Friday**

**At 3:00pm**

**In The Auditorium**

"This is sooooooooooooooo exciting!" squealed 14-year-old Brittany Miller as she and her boyfriend stopped to look at the poster outside the school caffiteria.

"So what?" quiped 15-year-old Alvin Seville.

"So what? Alvin, are you not seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Brittany.

Alvin looked past Brittany into the caffiteria. "I can see they're serving pizza today."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Brittany. She posed and continued in a dramatic voice. "This could be the start of our acting careers."

"You said the same thing when we played sheep in the church Christmas play," said Alvin rolling his eyes. "And we were only 3 then."

"But its for real this time," said Brittany. "I mean, name one famous singer that isn't also an actor or actress."

"Name one that's actually good at both," said Alvin. "You know, other than me."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everyday you act like my boyfriend."

Alvin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I have a wonderful leading lady."

She blushed and turned to go into the caffiteria. "Come on. Let's go get your pizza."

Brittany and Alvin walked into the caffiteria hand in hand and got in line. By the time it was their turn, the pizza was completely gone.

"Thanks a lot, Brittany," said Alvin sarcasticly, as they walked to the table where Brittany's sister, Eleanor was sitting.

"Hey, I don't have a lunch either," said Brittany, as they sat down.

"Oh, you guys don't have anything to eat?" asked 14-year-old Eleanor Miller in a sympathetic tone.

"No. Thanks to Marilyn Monroe over here we were late," said Alvin, glaring at Brittany.

"Do you really think I'm as good of actress as Marilyn Monroe?" asked Brittany.

Alvin stared at her in disbelief. He looked at back at Eleanor. "You're not eating either?"

"Umm....No, I'm really not that hungry," said Eleanor.

"Well, I'm starving!" said Alvin. "I over-slept and missed breakfast."

"Awe, poor baby," said Brittany in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you so mean to me?" asked Alvin. "Its your fault I don't have any pizza."

Eleanor reached in to her purse and pulled out an apple. She handed it to Alvin. "I was gonna save this for after school, but since your starving....."

"Thank you, Eleanor," said Alvin. He glance over at Brittany. "I wish all the girls I knew were as sweet as you."

Eleanor's brown eyes lit up. She blushed. "You think I'm sweet?"

"He just said he did!" snapped Brittany, with obvious jealousy in her voice.

Alvin laughed. "Brittany, have I ever told you I'm glad you're not the jealous type?"

Brittany glared at him. "I am not jealous. I just want to make sure what's mine stays mine."

"You don't have to worry, Brittany," said Eleanor. "No other woman in the world would put up with Alvin as long as you have."

Alvin jokingly glared at Eleanor. "I'm right here!"

"Oh, Alvin. You know I'm only kidding," laughed Eleanor. "I wouldn't say things like that if I didn't love you."

Brittany folded her arms across her chest. "You'd better mean like a brother."

"Ew! Brittany, of course I only like him as a brother," said Eleanor playfully gancing at Alvin.

"Again, I'm right here," said Alvin.

Eleanor was about to speak when the bell rang.

"Well, I have a Algebra class to get to," said Brittany getting up. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Britt," said Eleanor.

Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Bye-bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye, Brittany," said Alvin quickly. He grabbed his books and headed for his English class.

Eleanor followed him. "Wait up, Alvin. We can walk together."

Alvin stopped and waited for her. They walked to their English and sat down next to each other. They talked while they waited for their teacher, Miss McClintock.

"So, are you gonna audition for the play?" asked Eleanor.

"I don't know. Brittany wants me to, but...."

"Awe. Do you always do what your girlfriend tells you to?" laughed Eleanor.

Alvin glared at her. "Are you auditioning?"

"Doubt it."

"Why not? You're an amazing actress."

Eleanor blushed and nerviously pushed her blonde hair behind her ear.

Alvin smiled at her. "You're really pretty too."

Eleanor's face turned bright red. She was relieved when Miss McClintock came in.


	2. All Thought No Action

Chapter Two. All Thought No Action

"Good afternoon, class," said Miss McClintock.

The class mummbled a greeting back.

"Alright then," said Miss McClintock. "Let's get started shall we. Miss Miller, would you please pass these out."

Eleanor nodded and got up.

Alvin watched her walk to the front of the room. He rested his elbow on his desk and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. His eyes followed her as she walked by. He sighed as he took in the smell of her 'sweet-pea' body mist.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Seville?" asked Miss McClintock.

"Everything is just beautiful," sighed Alvin, still looking at Eleanor.

A few giggled were heard through out the class.

Alvin's face turned bright red. He sank down in his desk.

Miss McClintock started telling them about their assignment, but Alvin only heard half of what she said. He was trying to figure out his feelings. He'd always liked Brittany, but lately he'd developed feelings for Eleanor. He had a lot in common with Eleanor and he really didn't care about her size. He loved her...that's right he loved her just the way she was. Curves and all. He stared at her. "_I wonder if she likes me too?" _

_"Why is Alvin looking at me like that?"_ wondered Eleanor. She nerviously twirled her hair around her finger. She stared straight ahead at the board. Every now and then she would glance over at Alvin. _"He's still looking at me!Why is he looking at me?"_

"O.K., class," said Miss McClintock as the bell rang. "You have your homework assignments and I will see you all tomorrow. Remember this project will count for half your final grade."

Eleanor finished copying the last of the assignment in her notebook. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder hitting Alvin in the head.

"Hey! Whatch it," he laughed.

"Sorry!" gasped Eleanor. She picked Alvin's cap off the floor and handed it to him.

As Alvin took the cap, their hands touched. Alvin looked into Eleanor's big brown eyes. "Elle, I..."

Eleanor quickly let go and looked away. "I've got to get to my history class. You know how is when people are late. Um...I guess I'll see you later. "

"Do you want to walk together?" asked Alvin.

"That's sweet, but..."

"Please!" said Alvin, taking Eleanor's bag. "My next class is just down the hall from Mr.B's."

Eleanor sighed. She couldn't say no to his shining blue eyes. "Alright, but I can carry my own things."

"Fair enough," said Alvin. He handed Eleanor the bag.

Eleanor smiled at him. "I'm about to throw this over my shoulder....you might want to duck."

"Very funny," said Alvin, as they walked out of the room. He watched Eleanor walk ahead of him. He scaned her body. His eyes followed every curve. He let his thoughts escape, "Wow, Eleanor."

"What?" asked Eleanor turning around.

"Nothing," said Alvin with a nervious laugh.

Eleanor gave him a curious look and turned around. She continued walking and didn't speak until they reached her class. "Bye, Alvin."

"Bye, Elle," said Alvin. He turned and walked down the hall. He looked back to make sure Eleanor was inside the classroom and continued to his science class....which was in fact, on the other side of the school.


	3. We're All In This Together

Chapter Three: We're All In This Together....Like It Or Not.

Later that afternoon at the Seville residence the chipmunks and chipettes were discussing their day.

"I think I pulled something in P.E. today," moaned 15-year-old Simon Seville, who was lying face down on the couch. "Coach Taylor is making us do gymnastics."

"That's such a girly sport," said Alvin. "I'm glad the football team works out during that period."

"Alvin, you're not on the football team," said 14-year-old Jeanette Miller as she placed an ice pack on Simon's back.

"I am too!" said Alvin defensively.

"You're the waterboy," laughed Eleanor.

"That's not so bad," said Alvin.

"Yeah, if you're Adam Sandler!" said Brittany.

Alvin glared at the sisters. He looked over at his brother Theodore, who was sitting in the corner of the room by himself. "Theo, are you alright?"

"No," sighed Theodore. "I found out I failed my test today."

"Which one?" moaned Simon.

"All of them," said Theodore. "My teachers said they'd give me a second chance. They suggested I find a tutor."

"I can help you in math," said Simon.

"And I could help you with your science," said Jeanette.

"I can help you with history," said Eleanor.

"I can so help you get your notebooks organized. You'd be surprised how much a messy notebook can affect your grades," said Brittany. She paused for a minute. "And I'm sure Alvin would be more than happy to help you with English."

"I would?" asked Alvin looking back at Brittany.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to," said Theodore.

"Of course I want to help you!" said Alvin. "You're my baby brother and I'd do anything for you."

"So, you guys are really gonna help me?" asked a hopeful Theodore.

"Of course," said Eleanor throwing her arms around Theodore's neck.

Theodore hugged her back. "Thanks, Elle."

Alvin sat up. He looked at them with jealousy in his eyes. _"How dare he touch __my__ Eleanor. Oh great....now I'm turning into Brittany."_

"Why don't we start studying now," said Jeanette reaching for her bookbag.

Theodore groaned.

"Oh, come on, Theodore," said Brittany. "We're all in this together."

"You're not gonna break into a song are you?" groaned Alvin.

Brittany glared at him.

Eleanor giggled. "I thought it was kinda funny."

Alvin smiled at her. _"Her laugh is so cute!"_

Eleanor couldn't help but notice the way Alvin looked at her.

Neither could Brittany. She glared at Alvin and popped him in the back of the head.

"What did I do?" asked Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"So, are are you guys gonna audition for the play?" asked Jeanette, hopeing to change the the subject. She'd noticed the way Alvin looked at her baby sister.

We are," said Brittany grabbing Alvin's hand.

Eleanor looked at Alvin. Her eyes seemed to say, _"Just tell her you don't want to. You can make you're own decisons."_

"Alvin," said Brittany. "You are still auditioning with me, aren't you?"


	4. Not This Time

Chapter Four: Not This Time

"Well.....," said Alvin slowly. He acted as if he was afraid of Brittany.

Brittany batted her long eyelashes at Alvin. She was trying not to get angry. "Alvin, you are going to audition with me....aren't you?"

"Actually, Brittany, I've decided not to audition," said Alvin. He fliched, thinking Brittany was going to hit him again.

"I'm not going to hit you," sighed Brittany. She lay her head in her hands and sobbed. "If...if you don't want to....I guess you...."

Alvin rolled his eyes. He knew Brittany was faking it. _"She's such a baby. I'm not falling for it this time."_

Brittany opened one eye and peered through her fingers at Alvin. _"What gives usually he's hugging me by now."_

"Why don't we go into the kitchen a study," said Jeanette.

Everyone went into the kitchen leaving Brittany on the couch 'crying.'

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Theodore.

"She'll get over it," said Alvin. "Now what do you want to work on first?"

Eleanor looked back into the living room at Brittany. She knew Brittany was faking it, but it was her nature to worry about the people she loved.

"She'll get over it," said Alvin, placing his hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

Eleanor looked back at him and smiled. "She is a talented atress."

Alvin turned back to his brothers and Jeanette. Simon was trying to show Theodore how to work out a math problem. Jeanette as trying to untangle her shoe strings. "I think they're gonna be a while."

"Probobly," said Eleanor.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" asked Alvin.

"I...uh," Eleanor hesitated. She looked into Alvin's eyes. _"He just had to have blue eyes." _She sighed. "I would love to take a walk with you. I have something I want to talk to you about anyway."

Alvin smiled brightly. He and Eleanor walked through the living room, pass Brittany, and out the front door. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Eleanor blushed and looked away from him. She giggled nerviously. "Well...."


	5. I Do She Doesn't

Chapter Five: I Do. She Doesn't

Alvin noticed how nervious Eleanor was. "Come on, El. We're best friends! You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, there's this guy I really like, but I'm not sure if he likes me back," said Eleanor.

"Tell me more about this guy," said Alvin, secretly hoping she was talking about him. "I have to make sure he's worthy of you."

Eleanor smiled. "Well, he's a chipmunk....and he's really sweet and charming. He loves music and he has a great sense of humor."

Alvin's widen as he listened to Eleanor. _"I think she really is talking about me."_ He smiled at her. "How does he act around you?"

"Well, every now and then I'll catch him looking at me, and lately he's been extra nice to me."

"Oh, really?"

"So do you think he likes me back?" asked Eleanor. She stopped walking and turned around to face Alvin.

"I know he likes you back. He's just too shy to tell you," said Alvin taking Eleanor's hands.

Eleanor blushed and smiled at him. "So, should I make the first move?"

"Why not? It's the 21st century," said Alvin.

Eleanor threw her arms around Alvin's neck. "Thanks, Alvin."

Alvin embraced Eleanor. He pulled away and smiled at her. "You know, you could ask him now."

"Are you absolutely positive he'll say yes? I don't want to have my heart broken."

"I know he really likes you, and he would never want to hurt you."

"But will he...."

"Yes! He'll say yes!"

Eleanor smiled and jumped with excitement. "This is perfect! You don't know how long I've been waiting to go on a real date with Theodore."

"Theodore?" asked Alvin. He could feel his heart shatter. _"How could I've been so stupid. I should have known she didn't like me."_

"Are you alright with me asking your brother out?"

"Of course I'm o.k. with it. I'm for whatever makes you happy," said Alvin. He sighed. "I love you, Eleanor Miller."

"Like a sister, right?" giggled Eleanor.

"Yeah, like a sister," sighed Alvin.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Theodore," said Eleanor. She leaned up and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

Alvin watched Eleanor skipped back down the sidewalk._"Like a sister....why couldn't I just tell her."_

Back at the house Brittany was still on the couch. She wasn't crying anymore. _"What the heck is wrong with Alvin? He's been acting strange lately. I wonder.....no! There's no way he's cheating on me."_

Eleanor walked through the door and went straight into the kitchen. "Hey, Theodore."

"Hey, Elle," said Theodore. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe....tomorrow is Friday and....do you want to go out to eat after the game....just the two of us?"

"I'd like that Eleanor," said Theodore.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and smiled. They left the room so Theodore and Eleanor could talk.

Meanwhile on the porch, Alvin was crying. He wasn't the type to show his emotions, but his heart was broken._ "I should have told her sooner then maybe....I have to do something. She belongs with me."_

"Alvin, are you alright?" asked Brittany sitting down next to him.

"Yeah," said Alvin wiping the tears from his eyes. "Stupid allergies."

"Eleanor just asked Theodore out. They're going out to eat after the game tomorrow night." said Brittany. He lay her head on Alvin's shoulder. "They're so good for each other......just like us."

"Yeah, like us," said Alvin, rolling his eyes. _"There's got to be some way to show Eleanor how much I care."_


	6. Perfect

Chapter Six: Perfect

The next day at 3:00 it was time for the auditions for the play. Alvin had made the decision not to audition, but went to support Brittany. At least that's what he told her. Alvin only went to keep an eye on Theodore and Eleanor, who were really there to support Brittany.

"Oh, I'm so nervious," said Brittany. "I didn't know there'd be this many people here."

"You've sung in front of ten times this many people," said Eleanor.

"You'll do fine!" said Theodore.

Brittany looked at Alvin for encouragement. "Can I have a kiss for good luck?"

Alvin groaned. "Do I have to? There's like 50 people around us."

Brittany glared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down next to Eleanor.

"Good afternoon, young people," said Ms. Sawyer, the music teacher. She was the drama club sponsor and was in charge of the auditions. She walked to the center of the stage and continued, "As you all know this year's play is Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream. This is a beautiful love story....so don't mess it up!"

The audidtions began and despite Ms. Sawyer's warning they didn't go so well. Brittany actually did well, but considering everyone who went before her that wasn't saying much. Theodore left halfway through the auditions to meet Simon at the library.

Ms. Sawyer got up once again to address the group. She pointed to the back of the room. "You in the red and you in the green you're up."

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other. Ms. Sawyer was pointing at them. Alvin spoke up. "Ms. Sawyer, we didn't even...."

"Please! You've seen what I have to work with," said Ms. Sawyer. "No offense to anyone."

Alvin and Eleanor reluctantly made their way to the front. Ms. Sawyer already had the scripts turned to the page she wanted them to read. Alvin's eyes widened as he read over the scene. "Ms. Sawyer, this...this is a kissing scene."

"Its what?" shreiked Brittany.

"I don't remember there being a kissing scene in this play," said Eleanor.

"Originally there wasn't, but I rewrote it a bit," said Ms. Sawyer.

"You rewrote Shakespeare?" asked Alvin.

"Just go," said Ms. Sawyer pointing to the stage.

Alvin whispered to Eleanor as they walked up the steps. "I don't think we're getting out of this."

"I know," Eleanor whispered back. "Alvin, I've never actually kissed someone, you know on the lips, before."

"Its o.k."

Ms. Sawyer cleared her throat. "Alvin, you'll read for Lysander and Eleanor for Hermia."

"Fair love," began Alvin. "you faint with wandering in the wood, and to speak troth, I have forgot our way. We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, and tarry for the comfort of day."

Eleanor sighed and began. "Be it so, Lysander. Find your bed; for I upon this bank will rest my head."

"One turf shall serve as a pillow for us both. One heart," Alvin gulped." one bed, two bosoms, and one troth."

"Nay, good Lysander; for my sake, my dear. Lie further off, yet do not lie so near."

O, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit, so that but one heart we can make of it. Two bosoms enterchained with an oath: so then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny. For lying so, Hermia, I do not lie."

"Lysander riddles very prettily: Now much beshrew my manners and my pride, If Hermia meant to say Lysander lied. But, gentle friend, for love and courting lie further off; in human modesty. Such separation as may well be said becomes a virtuous bachelor and a maid, so for be distant; and good night, sweet friend." Eleanor stopped and took a deep breath. This was the part she'd been dreading. She leaned up and kissed Alvin.

Alvin placed his hand behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Eleanor slowly pulled away and finished her last line, "Thy love never alter till thy sweet life end."

Alvin held Eleanor in his arms for a moment. "That was..."

"Perfect!" said Ms. Sawyer jumping out of her seat. "I'll post the parts on Monday. You can all go now."

"You can let me go now," said Eleanor.

"Sorry," said Alvin. "You were amazing."

Eleanor blushed. "I have to go. I have a date tonight."

Alvin nodded. _"I guess she didn't feel anything like I did."_

Brittany made her way on to the stage. _"I can't believe he kissed her!"_

Eleanor passed by her sister on her way out. She could tell Brittany was mad. When she was away from everyone she smiled to herself._ "I can't believe Alvin kissed me!" _She touched her lips._ "And I liked it."_


	7. Do Brothers and Sisters Share Everything

Chapter Seven: Do Brothers and Sisters Share Everything?

Later that night after the football game, Theodore and Eleanor went to the local pizzeria. Theodore held the door open for her and pulled her chair out for her. He sat across from her. "I'm really glad you asked me out."

"Me too," said Eleanor. She was still thinking about Alvin's kiss._ "I wonder if he felt anything?"_

"Are you alright, Elle?" asked Theodore. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, I'm fine, Alvin...uh...Theodore," said Eleanor. She nerviously played with the silverware. "So, how's the studying coming?"

"It's going great. I'm really starting to understand my work."

"That's good," said Eleanor. She could see a shadow approacing their table. She thought it was the waiter.

"Hi, Elle," said a familiar voice.

Eleanor turned around. "Alvin...Brittany? What are you doing here?"

"We're on a date," said Brittany liking arms with Alivn and pulling him closer.

"Do you guys want to sit with us. We could make it a double date," said Theodore

"Sure!" said Alvin before Brittany or Eleanor could protest. He sat down next to Eleanor.

"Alvin, we ususally sit next to each other," said Brittany crossing her arms. She was still standing.

"Just sit in front of me," said Alvin. He looked over at Eleanor. "So, I can look into your eyes."

"Then look at me!" snapped Brittany. _"Alvin, you're my boyfriend."_

"May I take your order?" asked the waitress. She looked to be about Dave's age and more than 'thrilled' to be waiting on teenagers.

"Um...you guys I'm not really hungry," said Eleanor. "I'll just have a water, please."

"I'll have a water too," said Brittany.

"Pepsi," said Alvin and Theodore at the same time.

"Alright and do you know what kind of pizza you want?"

"Um, we'll have a large half-pepperoni.....half-supreme," said Theodore.

As the waitress walked back to the kitchen to put in the order, Brittany stood up. "I have to use the restroom. Come on, Elle."

Eleanor got up and followed Brittany into the ladies' room.

"I'll never understand why girls can't go to the bathroom alone," laughed Alvin.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Theodore.

Alvin shrugged. "Maybe they're talking about us."

In the restroom Brittany was fixing her make-up. "Eleanor, what do you think of Alvin."

"What do you mean?" asked Eleanor.

"Did you enjoy it when he kissed you?"

"What? No! I mean, he's an amazing kisser, but....he loves you, Brittany. I know he does and I'm with Theodore now. You have nothing to worry about."

Brittany smiled and hugged Eleanor. "Thanks, Elle."

"You go ahead to the table. I'll be there in a minute," said Eleanor. As soon as Brittany left, Eleanor burst into tears. _"Get it together, Eleanor. He's your sister's boyfriend. You're on a date with his brother." _She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hated her body. _"Why would he like you anyway when he can have a size 0 like Brittany."_

When Eleanor got back to the table she notice Alvin and Brittany had switched seats. Eleanor sat down next to Brittany.

"Here are you're drinks," said the waitress. "Your food should be ready in a few minutes."

Eleanor sipped on the water. She started feeling dizzy. She rested her head in her hands.

"Elle, are you alright?" asked Alvin. He reached for her hand.

"I'm fine," said Eleanor shooing him away with her free hand.

Alvin sat back in his chair. He looked at Brittany, who was glaring at him. He smiled weakly at her.

No one said anything for a while. Theodore and Alvin kept staring at Eleanor and Brittany couldn't help but notice. She kicked Alvin in the shin.

"Brittany! What was that for?" grimaced Alvin.

"Did that hurt?" asked Brittany.

"Yes," said Alvin.

"Good!" said Brittany. She trough her napkin down and marched out of the restaurant.

Alvin followed her. He caught up to her outside. "Brittany, what's wrong?"

"Do you love me, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" repeated Brittany as tears streamed down her face. "Or do you love my sister?"


	8. The Truth

Chapter Eight: The Truth

Alvin froze. Brittany's question caught him off guard. "What?"

"Do you love me or Eleanor?" asked Brittany. "I deserve to know the truth."

"Brittany, I'm so sorry. I'm in love with Eleanor."

Brittany was speechless. Her tears began to fall faster.

"I never wanted to hurt you," sighed Alvin.

"Hurt me?" retorted Brittany. "It's a little late to be worried about hurting me."

"I should have told you sooner."

"Sooner? Exactly how long have you had feelings for Eleanor?"

Before Alvin could answer a waitress came running outside. "You need to come back inside! Your friend....she just fainted."

Alvin and Brittany ran back inside. Eleanor was lying on the floor near the table they'd been sitting at.

"Eleanor," gasped Brittany, running to her sister.

Alvin kneeled next to Eleanor. He gently patted her cheek. "Come on, Elle. Wake up."

"Theodore what happened?" asked Brittany.

"I...I don't know," said Theodore. "She said she didn't feel well and....and when she got up she...."

"Come on, Elle," said Alvin. _"Please, God. Just let her be alright. I know I've really messed up, but don't take it out on her."_

As Alvin prayed two paramedics came in. They told everyone to move out of the way. They checked Eleanor's pulse. "Miss....Miss can you hear me?"

Eleanor moaned a little. "Alvin?"

The paramedic looked back at the crowd of people around Eleanor. She pointed at Alvin. "I think she wants you."

Alvin moved closer to Eleanor. He kneeled back down next to her. "I'm right here."

Eleanor slowly opened her eyes she squeezed Alvin's hand. "Don't leave me."

"I promise," said Alvin.

"Miss, were gonna take you to the hospital, just to make sure everyting is alright," said the other paramedic. He picked Eleanor up and laid her on the stretcher.

"Can I go with you?" asked Alvin.

"Sorry, kid. Its against the rules," said the female paramedic.

"Please, I promised I wouldn't leave her," said Alvin.

"Alright, but if anyone asks you're her brother," said the male paramedic.

_"Story of my life," _thought Alvin.

As the ambulance pulled away, Brittany turned to Theodore. "We should go too. I'll get a cab for us."

The manager didn't make them pay for the pizza. "I hope your friend is alright."

"Thanks," said Theodore. He went outside with Brittany. She had a cab waiting for them. As they got in the cab Theodore asked, "Brittany, do you think there's something going on between Alvin and Eleanor?"

"What do you mean?" asked Brittany.

"Do you think he likes her?"

"I...I don't know. Theodore," lied Brittany. She couldn't make eye contact with him. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, just the way he looked at her."

"Do you think she likes him?"

"Before you guys got there tonight, we were talking and.....she accidently called me Alvin."

Brittany could feel tears streaming down her face again. She slowly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brittany, are you alright?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really worried about Eleanor," said Brittany. She didn't speak for the rest of the ride. She was lost in her thoughts. _"It would break Theodore's heart if I told him. How could Alvin do this? How could Eleanor do this?"_

"Brittany," said Theodore, shaking Brittany out of her thoughts. "We're here."


	9. Baby Just Say Yes

Chapter Nine: Baby Just Say Yes

The hospital called Miss Miller, who called Dave. By the time Brittany and Theodore arrived at the hospital Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette were sitting in the ER waiting room. Miss Miller was in the back with Eleanor.

"Thank goodness," said Jeanette getting up to hug Brittany. "I'm so glad you're here."

Brittany smiled weakly at Jeanette. She looked at Alvin. He was motioning for her to come with him. Brittany pulled away from Jeanette and followed Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany stood in the nearby hallway. Doctors and nurses passed them like they weren't even there.

"What do you want now?" snapped Brittany. Her sorrow had turned to spite.

"Did you know Eleanor has been starving herself?" asked Alvin.

"What? No, I...I had no idea," said Brittany. Her eyes widened. "Is that why she passed out?"

Alvin nodded. "This has been going on for a while now."

"How did you find out about it?" asked Brittany.

"She told me in the ambulance."

"She told you, but she didn't tell her own sister."

"There's a lot she tells me that she doesn't tell you or Jeanette. There's a lot I tell her that I don't tell Simon or Theodore."

"And I thought we told each other everything," laughed Brittany. She looked into Alvin's eyes. "You really do love her."

"I do," said Alvin. "I have since we were kids. Remember the day she joined my soccer team?"

"Is that when you fell in love with her?" asked Brittany. "That was so almost 8 years ago. If you loved her so much why did you even ask me out?"

"I wasn't really sure of my feelings," said Alvin.

"And now...."

"Now I'm positive. I still love you Brittany, but more like a...."

"Sister," sighed Brittany.

"Are you gonna be o.k.?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah," said Brittany. "I suppose you want us to be friends now."

"I'd like that, but i'll understand if...."

"Alvin," said Miss Miller as she approached the teenagers. "Eleanor wants to see you."

Alvin nodded and looked at Brittany. "Anything you want me to tell her?"

"Just tell her I love her.....and she has my blessing. If she wants to date you then I won't stop her," said Brittany. _"As if I could stop them."_

A young nurse led Alvin to where Eleanor was. When the nurse left the little room Alvin spoke. "How are feeling Elle."

"Better," said Eleanor weakly. She reached out for Alvin's hand. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Elle, there's something I need to tell you," said Alvin. He started to sit down in a chair next to bed.

"No! Sit on the bed with me," said Eleanor. "I want you near me."

"Elle," said Alvin slowly. "I....I love you."

"I know you do," said Eleanor. "Like a..."

"No, not like a sister. I really love you."

"You.....you love me?"

"More than anything," said Alvin.

"What about Brittany?"

"Brittany who?"

Eleanor sighed. "Alvin, I..."

"Please, Elle. I broke up with Brittany. I don't love her and you can't possibly be in love with Theo...."

Eleanor placed her hand over Alvin's mouth and smiled at him. "I love you too."

"You do? You don't know happy...."

"Just kiss me," said Eleanor.

Alvin leaned down and kissed Eleanor on the cheek, then on the lips.

Eleanor placed her hands on Alvin's shoulders. "So, does this mean we're a couple now?"

"Under one condition," said Alvin. He pressed his foreheas agaist Eleanor's forehead. "You have to eat something."

Eleanor sighed. "I just wanted to lose some weight."

"Why? You're so beautiful."

"Alvin, have you seen my sisters? Brittany and Jeanette are tall and slender, and I'm short and fat,"

"No, you're not. You're beautifully and perfectly sculpted by God."

Eleanor sighed. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," said Alvin. "I love you, remember?"

Eleanor slowly leaned up and kissed Alvin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away, her nose still pressed to his. "You know, you picked a romantic place to tell me you loved me."

Alvin smiled. "When can you come home?" 

"Right now," said the nurse. "Dr. Reid is talking to your mom right now."

"How long has he been standing there?" mouthed Alvin.

Eleanor shrugged. She stared at Alvin for a minute. "You have to leave so I can change out of this hospital gown."

"Do I have too?" pouted Alvin.

"Go," said Eleanor. "I'll be out in a minute."

Alvin went back into the waiting room. Theodore came up to him. He glared at Alvin. "We need to talk."


	10. My Brother's Girlfriend

Chapter Ten: My Brother's Girlfriend

"What's wrong, Theodore?" asked Alvin.

"What's wrong?" smirked Theodore. "Brittany told me everything! How could you betray me like this?"

"I'm sorry, Theo."

"Sorry? Alvin, you're my brother. I trusted you," said Theodore. He got right in Alvin's face.

"Let's not do this here," said Alvin, taking a step back.

"Afriad you'll lose?"

"I don't want to fight you." said Alvin.

"Too late," said Theodore. He raised his fist to hit Alvin.

Alvin grabbed Theodore's fist. "Eleanor loves me too."

Theodore turned away from Alvin. He started to cry. "That's why she called me Alvin. I should have known."

"What?" asked Alvin.

"Come on, boys," said Dave. "Let's go home. You can call Eleanor tomorrow."

Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore made their way to the car. Alvin and Theodore didn't speak to each other at all on the way home. As soon as the boys were in their room, Theodore lunged at Alvin.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Simon trying to break his brothers apart.

"You'd better move, Simon, unless you want to get hit too," snapped Theodore.

Alvin struggled with Theodore. He was a lot stroner than Theodore, but didn't want to hurt his brother. "Calm down, Theo." 

"Calm down? You stole my girlfriend," said Theodore. He punched Alvin in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You couldn't be happy with just Brittany."

Alvin was starting to get mad. He pushed Theodore against the wall. "I didn't love her."

"You never showed interest in Eleanor until she asked me out," said Theodore pushing Alvin away from him. He took a swing at Alvin hitting him in the shoulder. "I hope you're happy with the little tramp."

Alvin had enough, and when Theodore called Eleanor a tramp it sent him over the edge. He punched Theodore in the jaw as hard as he could. He grabbed Theodore's collar and shook him. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"What's going on here?" snapped Dave. He was standing in the door way with his arms crossed.

Alvin let go of Theodore. He walked pass Dave out into the hall.

Dave turned to face him. "Alvin, why did you hit your brother?"

"He called my girlfriend a tramp," mummbled Alvin.

Dave looked at Theodore. "Is that true, son?"

"He....he stole Eleanor from me," said Theodore. "He knew I liked her and he..."

"Wait. Eleanor?" asked a shocked Dave. He turned back to Alvin. "Since when are you and Eleanor together?"

"Since tonight," said Alvin slowly.

Dave sighed. He rubbed his head with his hand.

"Dave, I love her....and she loves me," said Alvin.

"Alvin, you're 15. You're way to young to be 'in love'."

"I'm not too young," said Alvin. "I know Eleanor and I are meant to be."

"I heard you say the same thing about Brittany," said Dave.

Alvin looked away from his father.

"Look we'll talk about this in the morning," sighed Dave. "Let's try to get some sleep."

"I'm not staying in the same room with him tonight," said Alvin pointing at Theodore.

"Get your stuff and stay in the guest room," said Dave. "I'll see you boys in the morning."

Alvin grabbed his favorite pillow and left. As he got ready for bed his cell phone vibrated. It was a text from Eleanor._ "hey. just made it home. wanted to say good night."_

Alvin texted her back. _"hey sweetheart. mind if i start calling u that?"_

_"no. i like it. talked to britt. so glad she understands."_

_"wish theo did."_

_"is he really mad?"_

_"well. he hit me."_

_"he hit you! oh al im so sorry. r u ok?"_

_"yeah, im fine. wanna come over and kiss it better"_

_"i do. can u wait an hour. i want to make sure miss millers asleep."_

Alvin's eyes widen. He was being sarcastic, but he wasn't about to tell Eleanor.


	11. Our Song

Chapter Eleven: Our Song

Alvin nerviously rearranged the pillows on the bed. _"It's been over a hour. Where is she?"_ Alvin heard his cell phone vibrate against the table. He picked it up. Eleanor was texting him.

_"everyone is asleep now. im on my way."_

Alvin texted her back._ "good. i was startin to worry."_

_"ill be there in a few mins."_

Alvin waited patiently for his girlfriend. He was nervious. _"Eleanor and Brittany are 100% different. I_ _hope I don't mess this up."_ Alvin sighed and lay back on the bed. _"I really love her."_

"Alvin," called a soft sweet voice from the window.

Alvin walked over to the window and opened it. "Hey, Elle."

Eleanor kissed Alvin on the cheek as he helped her in. Alvin stepped back and stared at Eleanor. She was wearing lime green long-sleaved pajamas dotted with red ladybugs. Her long blonde hair was clipped up in a messy bun. Eleanor started to feel uncomfortable. "Alvin, why are you looking at me lke that?"

"No reason," said Alvin._ "Its not lingerie, but I can deal with it."_

Eleanor crossed her arms and eyed Alvin. He was his boxers and an old t-shirt. She looked at the bed behind him. The covers were turned down and the pillows were scattered. Her eyes widened. "I hope you didn't think......Alvin, we haven't even had our first date."

"I'm not as perverted as your sister makes me out to be," said Alvin. "I love you; therefore I respect you."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Eleanor. "I love you too, and I'm sorry Theodore took his anger out on you instead of me."

"It doesn't matter,"said Alvin. "I suppose I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. He's your brother and he should support you, like Brittany did."

"But it is my fault. I should have told you how I felt in the first place," said Alvin. "I can't blame him for being jealous though. When you decided to ask him out....I was very jealous."

"You were?"

"I was heartbroken. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Eleanor smiled at him and sat down on the window seat. Alvin sat down next to her. Eleanor stared out the window at the stars. "Its so beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, you are," said Alvin.

"I'm not my sister," said Eleanor. "Those cheesy lines won't work on me."

Alvin cupped Eleanor's chin in his hand and kissed her. "What made you decide to come over here?"

"You invited me," said Eleanor. She looked up into Alvin's eyes. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not. I'm glad you're here."

Eleanor smiled. She and Alvin talked for the next couple of hours, mostly about their siblings.

_______________________SEVERAL HOURS LATER______________________

Eleanor rested her head on Alvins chest. They were lying next to each other on the bed. "Jeanette is in shock. How did Simon react to us?"

"I'm not sure he really knows what's going on," said Alvin. "He's not so quick when it comes to things outside school."

"What do you think they'd say if they saw us lying here?"

"Before or after they passed out?"

Eleanor giggled. Suddenly she sat up. "Alvin, what time is it?"

"Just after 2:00. Why?"

"I should probobly head home," said Eleanor. She crawled off the bed and went to the window. "CRAP!"

"What?" asked Alvin.

"It's raining," said Eleanor.

"So."

"So, I walked over here," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled and looked up._ "Thank you!"_

"What are you doing?"

Alvin looked at Eleanor. He was still smiling. "Looks like you're spending the night."

"Alvin I...."

"Or you could walk home in the rain and catch pneumonia."

Eleanor sighed and walked back to the bed. She lay down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Alvin slowly walked over an climbed in next to her. Eleanor glared at him.

"I'll be on the floor if you need me," said Alvin with a nervious laugh. He grabbed his pillow. A red notebook fell out of the pillow case on to the bed.

"What's this?" asked Eleanor opening it.

"No! Don't!" said Alvin. He reached for the notebook, but it was too late.

Eleanor looked up at Alvin. She pointed to a page with her name at the top. "What's this?

Alvin's face turned red. "Its...."

"Did you write a song for me?"

"Yeah, but it's..."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Now?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, now," laughed Eleanor.

"Can I sleep on the bed?"

"I don't want to here it that bad," said Eleanor rolling over.

Alvin sighed and sat down next to her. He started to sing her the song.....

_Your long blonde hair and your big brown eyes,_

_A beauty so rare. Girl, you give me butterflies._

_My heart says I should tell you how I feel,_

_But my head says its to good to be real._

_So worried you'll reject me in the end,_

_Cause up till now you've been my best friend._

_But lately I've been feelin' somethin' more,_

_For you Eleanor. _

_My heart is racing faster whenever you are near,_

_Here's my chance tell you, but I'm filled with fear._

_I've never felt this way before,_

_I know that I'm in love with you, Eleanor."_

When Alvin stopped Elanor looked at him. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Alvin. That's so sweet! Your song was so beautiful."

"I know I liked it," called a voice from the door.

Eleanor and Alvin looked. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Blessing of Rain

"Simon?" shreiked Eleanor. "What are you doing here."

"I live here," said Simon. "What are you doing here. I mean, I know what it looks like you were doing, but..."

"We wern't doing anything, Si," said Alvin.

"I know you weren't," said Simon. "Eleanor is way too smart to fall for any of your lousy lines."

"My lines arn't lousy," said Alvin.

Eleanor and Simon rolled their eyes.

"What?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor kissed Alvin on the cheek. Simon came and sat down on the bed next to Alvin. "You know, if Dave catches you two in bed together, he'll kill you, Alvin."

"But we haven't done anything," said Eleanor.

"You think Dave will believe that?" asked Simon.

"No," sighed Eleanor. "And neither would Miss Miller."

"Well, if I knew Theodore wouldn't try to kill me I'd go back in our room and let Elle stay in here," said Alvin.

"Why don't you talk to him," said Eleanor. "Brittany and I talked on the way home from the hospital."

"What did she tell you?" asked Simon.

"She said we were first and foremost sisters," said Eleanor. "We were sisters before Alvin and will be sisters long after Alvin."

"Gee, thanks, Eleanor," said Alvin in a sarcastic tone.

"You know I don't mean it like that," said Eleanor.

"Brittany and I have always been close. We share everything," said Eleanor.

"No kidding," laughed Simon.

Eleanor hit him in the shoulder. "Not like that!"

"What else did Brittany say?" asked Simon rubbing his shoulder.

"Basicly that after she thought about it, she realised she really didn't love Alvin. She was in love with being in love," said Eleanor. She looked at Alvin. "She told me that I was getting a great guy, but if you hurt me she wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Good to know," said Alvin. "But Elle, you know I'd never hurt you."

Eleanor smiled. "I know."

Alvin leaned in and kissed Eleanor passionately.

"Umm....Hello. I'm still in the room," said Simon.

Alvin mummbled something and pointed towards the door.

"I'd better not hear any 'noises' coming from this room," said Simon, as he closed the door behind him.

After a few minutes, Eleanor pushed Alvin away. "Are you gonna talk to Theodore?"

"I guess I should," said Alvin. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Alvin," mumbled Eleanor tapping Alvin on the shoulder.

Alvin slowly pulled away. "I'll talk to him first thing in the morning."

"It is morning," said Eleanor.

Alvin sighed. "Can we get some sleep first."

Eleanor nodded and pushed Alvin off the bed. "While you're up will you turn off the lights?"

Alvin chuckled. "Can I sleep on the bed?"

"Alvin," groaned Eleanor.

"Please, Elle. I won't touch you. I won't even look at you. I'll even sleep on top of the covers."

"Alright," sighed Eleanor. "Just this once."

Alvin smiled. He quickly turned off the lights and crawled into bed. He leaned over and kissed Eleanor on the cheek. "Night, Elle."

"What happened to I won't touch you," said Eleanor.

"I didn't touch you. My lips did."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Good night, Alvin."

Alvin rolled over away from Eleanor. "You know I usually sleep on the left."

"Good night, Alvin," repeated Eleanor. She lay facing the window. It had stopped raining. Eleanor sighed and rolled over to face Alvin.


	13. Reaching an Understanding

Chapter Thirteen: Reaching A Understanding

The next morning Alvin woke up. Eleanor's head was on his chest and her arm was draped across his stomach. He smiled at her and gently shook her shoulder. "Elle, it's time to get up."

Eleanor sighed. "5 more minutes."

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you...."

Eleanor sat up and stretched her arms. "What time is it?"

Alvin yawned and looked at his watch. "About 11:00."

"I'd better go before Miss Miller notices I'm gone," said Eleanor.

Alvin nodded. "So, do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh, Alvin. I can't," said Eleanor. "Brittany is thrownig a 'I'm so over my ex/I'm so happy my for my sister' sleepover."

Alvin gave Eleanor a curious look.

"I have to be there. I am the sister she's happy for," said Eleanor.

"How about lunch then?"

"Alright," said Eleanor. "Pick me up in a hour."

Alvin kissed Eleanor good-bye and watched her climb back out the window. Alvin showered, got dressed, and went downstairs. Theodore was sitting in the living room. Alvin slowly walked up to him. "Hey, Theo."

Theodore glanced up at Alvin. "Hey."

The brothers were silent for a moment. Suddenly they spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" finished Theodore. "I had no reason to be angry. Elle loves you. She wouldn't have snuck over here last night if...."

"You know about that?" asked Alvin with a nervious laugh.

"Simon told me."

"Remind me to kill him," said Alvin, flopping down on the couch next to Theodore. "So, you're o.k. with me and Elle dating."

"No," said Theodore. "But if it makes you.....and Elle happy then I can live with it."

"Good. I don't know if I could handle loosing my brother."

"But you know, if you hurt her I'm gonna kill you."

Alvin smiled. "You ought to ask Brittany out. You two have a lot in common."

"I don't think so," said Theodore. "The second I do Simon will start liking her."

Alvin sighed. "How's your jaw?"

"Better. How's your shoulder?"

"Better," said Alvin. An awkward silence followed. After a few minutes, Alvin said, "Well I should go. I have a date."

"Have fun," said Theodore.

Alvin walked through the kitchen, where Dave was. "I'm gonna have lunch with Elle."

"Wait, Alvin," said Dave. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you and Elle," said Dave.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dave. I've patched things up with Theo and he's fine with me and Elle dating. So is Brittany."

Dave stared at Alvin. "Did I miss something?"

"Brittany gave me and Elle her blessing last night. Theodore just told me he's o.k. with it," said Alvin. "Dave, I love Eleanor...."

"Alvin, you're way too young to be truly in love," said Dave.

"I'm not too young!" said Alvin raising his voice. Dave gave him a look and he continued in a calmer tone. "I know beyond a shaddow of a doubt that I love Eleanor."

"You said the exact same thing about Brittany."

Alvin didn't respond. He was so angry at Dave.

Dave sighed._ "Remember, you were 15 once."_ He cleared his throat and spoke to Alvin. "Have fun on your date."

Alvin left. He walked to Eleanor's house._ "I know I love Eleanor. Dave just doesn't understand."_


	14. The Sisters

Chapter Fourteen: The Sisters

When Eleanor got back to her house she noticed Miss Miller's car was gone. She crepted inside the house, hoping no one would see her.

"Eleanor Miller where have you been," called a voive from behind her.

Eleanor whirled around. "Hey, Brittany. What's up?"

"What's up? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," said Eleanor. "Alvin asked me...."

"You spent the night with Alvin?" shrieked Brittany.

"We didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't."

"Brittany," groaned Eleanor.

Brittany smiled at her sister. "I covered for you with Miss Miller. I figured you were with Alvin."

"Where is Miss Miller?" asked Eleanor.

"She and Jeanette went grocery shopping."

Eleanor nodded. "Well, I need to go to get ready. Alvin's taking me out for lunch."

"Awe your first date! Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know," sighed Eleanor. She twirled around the room and glided up the stairs, humming the tune of the song Alvin had written for her.

Brittany smiled. _"She's so happy."_

Eleanor showered and went into her room. She opened her closet._ "What should I wear?"_

Brittany came in to the room a few minutes later. She saw Eleanor in her fluffy green robe. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yeah, don't you like it?" laughed Eleanor.

"Here," said Brittany walking over. "Let me help you."

"Thanks, Britt," said Eleanor.

Brittany reached in the closet and pulled out a green and yellow plaid skirt. "This looks cute."

"That's great, but I can't just wear a skirt."

Brittany reached back into the closet and pulled out a white button shirt and a dark green sweater vest. "Here, Elle."

Eleanor changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She put her earings in. "Thank you, Brittany."

Brittany walked over to the mirror. "That's what are sister for. Now, let's do something with your hair."

Eleanor handed the brush to Brittany. Brittany began to brush her Eleanor's thick blonde locks. "OUCH! Brittany."

"Sorry," said Brittany. She stopped brushing Eleanors hair and reached for a yellow headband. "There!"

"Will you help me with my make up now?" asked Eleanor.

"You don't usually wear makeup," said Brittany.

"I know, but I want to look nice today," said Eleanor.

Brittany smiled. "You must really be in love with Alvin."

"I am," said Eleanor. "I hope Theodore can forgive me."

"The six of us have always been so close. I'm sure he can forgive you and Alvin, like I have," said Brittany. She swirled the light green eyeshadow onto the brush. "Now, close your eyes."

Eleanor sighed and closed her eyes. "Don't make me look like Tammy Faye."

Brittany giggled. "I won't."

After her makeup was done, Eleanor looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled a little. She did recognize herself. She embraced Brittany. "Thanks. You're the best sister."

"Like I said, that's what sisters are for," said Brittany. She heard a knock at the door. "There's your boy friend."

"Perfect timing," said Eleanor. She went downstairs leaving Brittany by herself.

Brittany slowly walked over to her nightstand and pulled a picture of Alvin. _"You'd better take good care of my sister."_

Eleanor answered the door downstairs. "Hi, Alvin."

"Hey," said Alvin slowly. "You look nice."

Eleanor blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where exactly are you taking me?" asked Eleanor closing the door behind her.

"It's a surprise," said Alvin with a smile. He took Eleanor by the hand and guided her to the cab he had waiting for them.


	15. First Date

Chapter Fifteen: First Date

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" asked Eleanor. She lay her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"No, its a surprise," said Alvin. He kissed Eleanor's forehead.

Eleanor sighed. "Alright."

The driver pulled up to the restaurant. "Alright, you kids have fun."

Alvin paid the driver and got out of the taxi. He helped Eleanor out and smiled at her.

Eleanor looked at Alvin and laughed. "Burger King?"

"I'm sort of low on cash," said Alvin. "Are you disapointed."

"No, but you should have told me. I wouldn't mind paying for my meal."

"But I would mind," sighed Alvin. "Call me old fashion, but I'd rather pay for my date."

Eleanor smiled and kissed Alvin on the cheek. They walked inside hand in hand. After they oredered, Eleanor went to find a table while Alvin waited for the food. Finally, their food was ready. Alvin sat down across from Eleanor. "As long as we had to wait for this it had better taste like a gourmet meal."

"Would you rather eat it cold?"

"I'm so hungry, right now, I don't think I'd care," said Alvin. He handed Eleanor her chicken fries and onion rings. He unwrapped his burger and made sure they didn't put tomatoes on it. Using the wrapper as a makeshift plate he poured out his fries. Alvin then squirted katchup over his fries.

"Can I ask you something, Alvin?" asked Eleanor.

"You just did," said Alvin.

Eleanor glared at Alvin. "You hate tomatoes, right?"

"Yeah, so."

"Why are you drowning your fries in katchup?"

Alvin shrugged.

Eleanor crossed herself and silently said grace. Alvin watched her. He wasn't particularly religious, but respected the fact his girlfriend was. When Eleanor had finished praying, the couple began eating.

"You know I've never tried the chicken fries before," said Alvin.

'Really?"

Alvin nodded, hoping Eleanor would catch his hint. "Nope. Never tried them."

"Fascinating," said Eleanor. She took a bite out of one of the chicken fries. She smirked at Alvin. "Would you like to try one?"

"I couldn't take your food."

"Alright," said Eleanor.

"But if you insist," said Alvin. He took a small bite out of the chicken.

"How is it?"

"Good, but it would be better with onion rings."

"Do you want to trade meals?"

"No. That's the pupose of purpose of us getting something different."

"So you can pick off my plate?" laughed Eleanor.

"You can have some of my fries."

"Now I know you love me!"

Alvin chuckled. He and Eleanor finished eating and sat talking for about a hour. Alvin held Eleanor's hands and stroked them with his thumbs. He kissed her hands.

"Alvin," giggled Eleanor.

Alvin smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Eleanor. She squeezed Alvin's hands. "Now that were officially together I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What?"

"I sort of had a crush on you when we were little."

"Really," chuckled Alvin.

"Do you remember the day I joined your soccer team?"

"Of course I remember."

"After spending so much time with you, I developed feelings for you."

Alvin smiled. _"If only I'd told her then."_

Eleanor smiled sweetly at Alvin, as if she knew what she was thinking.

* * *

so the end....really. its the end of 'the beginning of alvinor', but look for my next series 'the beginning of alvinor: one year later.'


End file.
